gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1986 GWENDOLYN - Götz Modell Play Doll - 21 Inch Soft Doll - WEICHPUPPE 47062 - Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes - Pastel Green and Purple Dress
This Götz Play Doll GWENDOLYN is a WEICHPUPPE doll produced in 1986; she measures 53cm/21" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 47062. She has ROOTED, medium-length, slightly curly blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a headband matching the fabric of her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with a PINWHEEL eye design. She is a non-articulated Gotz Modell doll designed with natural human proportions. 1986 GWENDOLYN is the oldest, identified-to-date doll with a name to appear with this facial mold in the Götz Catalog, which is why the facial mold is named after her. Note: in her original Götz Catalog photo, GWENDOLYN is shown wearing a Götz "Modell" clothing pin; in her real-life photo, she is shown wearing a Götz "Elegance" clothing pin. This doll is classified as a WEICHPUPPE, which Götz defines as a SOFT DOLL in English. It has a soft, padded cloth doll torso with non-articulated shoulders and hips; it cannot sit unaided but can stand on its own with help (please check out the article Non-Articulated Götz Dolls for more information on articulation). WEICHPUPPE are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move). A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Catalog Information *Doll Name: GWENDOLYN *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 47062 *Height in cm/inches: 53cm/21" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll *Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name/Designer (if known): 1986 GWENDOLYN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Modell - ''FAVORITE FRIENDS'' *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly, blonde hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down with a matching headband. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: NONE Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Non-Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED' **'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit unaided; despite its flat feet, doll cannot typically maintain an unsupported standing position (though this is possible in some dolls if the doll contains enough stuffing at the hips to support its weight, and it is flexibly positioned). Body does not contain articulation mechanisms at articulation locations. Head can manually rotate within its cloth doll torso (vs. articulate). Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below.Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:WEICHPUPPE - Soft Doll Category:WEICHSTEHPUPPE - Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated DOLLS Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:Götz Modell Collection Category:21-21.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Rooted Hair Category:Blonde Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Medium-Length Haired Dolls Category:Blue Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:First Facial Mold Doll Category:Facial Mold: 1986 GWENDOLYN Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Pinwheel Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Doll